Ino's Scars, Naruto's Devotion
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto uncovers an event that tragically changes his classmate Ino's view on life and she almost gives up on life. Now it is up to Naruto to show her there is still hope for her but even then, Naruto needs the help of the people that swore to hate him in order to do the job. What will Naruto do to help a friend in need and pain? NaruIno Later NaruInoHina Warning! Details of Rape!
1. Prologue: Strange Behaviors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

INSD

Strange Behaviors

"**Sensei**?" A boy with blond hair asked for his teacher's attention in the classroom. He rather short for his age group and wore a rather hideously orange jumpsuit that stood out like a sore thumb and shouted 'I am here! Kill me!' "Can I have a copy of the assignment? It is for Ino." His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the 'bade' of ninja alike and 'outcast' in the village. Ino was a classmate of his but she hadn't been to school in the past six months.

"Sure Naruto-kun but seriously..." The teacher, Iruka Umino, agreed with a sigh of disbelief afterwards. "Ino-chan needs to come to class or otherwise she is going to lose half of her semester grade." Iruka mumbled as he handed over Naruto an extra copy of a math assignment while noticing something out of place. "Another thing is Naruto-kun..." The blond looked from his notes to face his instructor, "You really have undone yourself. Now Kiba-kun is the dead-last of the Academy..." Another boy in another seat that had a puppy in his sweater had yelled a 'Hey' in offense, "But what had caused this?"

Naruto sighed as he broke attention to Iruka to finish off copies of the math lecture, "Since you don't have faith in me Sensei..." Naruto dragged along a proverbial stab to the heart of the teacher, "I have seen that in order to be a good ninja, I needed to start paying attention and actually giving effort into my school work. Still someone is giving me books that don't seem to agree with your lectures Sensei." Naruto finished by giving one of his math books to Iruka who glanced with wide eyes.

"These books were to be updated ten years ago!" Iruka shouted in sheer disbelief that rallied up the rest of the class which got the man with the scar horizontally across his nose to laugh nervously. "Thanks for pointing that out, Naruto. I will have to see the Hokage about this, then I will take you out for Ramen."

"Thank you Sensei!" The mention of ramen always perked Naruto's attention, 'Although I have to remember to see Ino later. I also have to keep a close eye on Sasuke as ever since the year is almost ending.' Still that didn't mean that Naruto will forget about what did happen six months ago.

From the general point of view, an academy student was dragged to an ally and was raped thoroughly before the rapist was warded off and the student was taken to her home where she never left since. It really startled the common folk as a rapist managed to 'get into the village' and attack a student from the academy 'so easily'. But Naruto knew much better since he was there that night.

It was a dark night back then and Naruto had no choice but to pass through the same alleyway to get to his apartment before it got too dark. Later, He was seen with bruises and cuts but also a sleeping Ino who is shivering and crying in her sleep. He reported her to be raped to her family and the Hokage who were outraged at it. They wanted the end of the rapist that turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha, the Golden Boy of Konoha and the survivor of the horrible Uchiha Massacre four years earlier. But the Civilian Council didn't want that to happen and they sabotaged the Hokage's punishment to be no different than a slap on the wrist and Sasuke was told not to do it again.

When it was over, Sasuke had returned to the Academy but everyone boy and girl alike were wary of him because he looked like the type to just explode at a random time. Even the fan girls stayed away from him after hearing about the rape too, thinking that Sasuke was the one that saved the girl and that the experience had changed him for the worse. Combined that with the lies their parents were feeding them, those girls didn't know what to think and for once they were pitied on by the rest of the students.

Then they heard the bell ring for the end of the class time so they went home while Iruka took Naruto himself to get the blond boy's favorite food.

XXXXX

After a session of Ramen at the Ichiraku's, Naruto left the noodle stand while saying good bye to the owners of the place. Iruka stayed behind to pay the bill while sighing for the umpteenth time the same day. "Naruto sure has changed. Don't you agree Teuchi-san?" Iruka asked the owner of the Ramen Stand who nodded.

"Yeah, he is like a better person. Responsible and serious like an actual **Genin**. He still hadn't explained why he is trying to help Ino. Last time I looked, Ino bullied him like the rest of the _Fan Girls_." Teuchi said with stress on the word, 'fan girl'. Those girls who only focus on relationships and make-up are an insult to Kunoichi and other female ninjas.

"I wish you will give them a break, **Tou-san**." Another voice came out of the back of the Ramen Stand which turned out to be a young women, "Ino was just a foot from giving up on life itself and Naruto already had suffered enough in order to help her. They deserve a chance for a new impression." She was Ayame, Teuchi's only daughter after the mother had dies of reason untold. She was also the voice of reason in case that her father went over the top or overly dramatic; Ayame was also the one who wanted Naruto to be with Ino after she had to see him so angry and Ino so lifeless as she laid in the blonde's arms, safe from any more harm but not herself. All the three people could do is believe in Naruto and hope for the best.

Meanwhile, Naruto arrived a humble home where he knocked on the door. The door opened by a man with blonde hair and a stern look on his face that soften once he saw who his guest it and Naruto did the same. "Hello Yamanaka-san, is Ino available today? I have her assignment her and a copy of the lecture notes." The boy asked politely; he had the family drill those into his head for weeks.

"Of course Naruto-kun, Ino is in her room like usual but she is out of bed. I just hope she feels better enough to get back in school. The years is ending." The man was Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father and head of the entire Yamanaka clan of mind walkers. He allowed Naruto enter, the boy can came to their place enough times to know where Ino's room was.

Inside the room, normal girl stuff like mirrors and dolls were to be found. There was a girl looking out of her room from her bed, at the sun in the sky. Naruto smiled at the sight, "Hello Ino." The blonde girl turned to see a familiar boy that she smiled at as well.

Naruto sat at a set near the bed and took Ino in a hug which she returned, "Hello Naruto-kun, I am so glad to see you." It was quiet but it said it all, Ino only felt warm when Naruto hold her in his arms, sturdy and warm like nothing can ever hurt her from there. Ino then looked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Now, they have done this before and believe it or not, Naruto was secretly dating Ino as he would always take her places when she felt better and also bring her food while telling her about his latest pranks that always were able to make laugh and smile.

"Thank you Ino-chan, I just wish I didn't have to leave you alone." Naruto spoke after breaking up the kiss in an honest tone that only he could say so it was Ino's personal way of telling if she was with the real Naruto in case of some taking up his appearance in order to get to her heart. The real Naruto will never do that when a fair lady is greater need of comfort and friendship before she can even think about having a relationship. "I have your math assignment and a copy of my notes to help you out." Naruto took out both sheets of paper from his backpack and showed her how to solve the problems. Ino just felt warm like always that a random boy she hated in order to fit in with the crowd had become her savior and caretaker all the way to boyfriend.

Ino sighed to grab Naruto's attention, "Naruto-kun, I-I wanted to be a ninja and I want to be on your team. I can't ever live to not be by your side ever again. I just wish this was your child." Ino rubbed her swollen belly during that last statement that killed Naruto's mood but he understood and rubbed Ino's belly softly, making her moan in delight.

"It is okay Ino, there is no way I want to be on any other team then with you. I am sure that you prove them that you are better than a baby factory." Naruto said and Ino nodded as she dove into her boyfriend's warmth as he creased her favorite spot to be rubbed at. Naruto had already told her that once the child had been born, it will never go to Sasuke but stay with them. After all, why kill a life that hasn't been born as punishment for someone else's actions? It is inhumane and wrong in every account.

"Naruto. You always had to go home after visiting me." Ino said and Naruto listened, "Can you stay over this time because tomorrow is a day that I can't afford to stay away from school. Can you be there for me the entire time? I will love that." Ino tried to be honest in her request and she felt like squealing in happiness when Naruto kissed her.

"Of course Ino-chan, I understand and I rather die than let you down." Naruto said as he a clone puffed into existence to fetch a pair of clothes and pajamas for the sleep over. The day went on with Naruto as guest for the night and it went on just fine for the Yamanaka clan and the couple went to bed in each other's arms with space for Ino's baby bump. Even though that child was created by tragedy and madness, it will not grow to hate or be an avenger like the real culprit months ago. But we will never know what life itself has in store for us.

End of Prologue

***Hello! MircThomas19 here with a new story! To be honest, I started this chapter over a year ago but things happened and I forgot about it until I found it again in old folders. I hope you like it because while there are faint sighs of rape in this chapter, I will have to get heavy in those details in future chapters. Tell what you think! Have a nice day!***


	2. Ino, the Kunoichi About To Be A Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

ISND

Ino, the Kunoichi About To Be A Mother

_Previously on Ino's Scars, Naruto's Determination;_

_ "Of course Ino-chan, I understand and I rather die than let you down." Naruto said as he a clone puffed into existence to fetch a pair of clothes and pajamas for the sleep over. The day went on with Naruto as guest for the night and it went on just fine for the Yamanaka clan and the couple went to bed in each other's arms with space for Ino's baby bump. Even though that child was created by tragedy and madness, it will not grow to hate or be an avenger like the real culprit months ago. But we will never know what life itself has in store for us._

The next day is to be a big one for the kids who are the verge of becoming real Shinobi or at least Genin, the students who will grow through mission experience and learning to become full pledge Shinobi. But this one is going to stay in the record books as the saddest graduation exam in the village history. For both a boy who will give everything he can for another who has to suffer the worst possible fate ever for womankind.

"Come on Ino-chan, you wanted this to happen. You need to take it easier on yourself. Most Ninjas when pregnant wait out all the action." Naruto said as his girlfriend was struggling to walk. After sleeping most of the day and only getting up for medicine and meals, walking to school was something alien to her. Hopefully this won't stop her from learning to be a Kunoichi and she will at last get avenged for herself.

"Yeah I do Naruto-kun." Ino muttered, she was feeling terrible and now just for her dizziness as one of the result from being bedridden. She was also feeling terrible for making her boyfriend struggle for her wishes; he means well and all she can ever do is…nothing.

Later, they finally arrived at the classroom. "Hey it is Naruto and Ino!" As usual, someone with a really high voice just had to ruin everything by making things too hard than necessary. It had to be Ino's 'rival for love' and in this case, it is for that same Uchiha who caused this whole mess and yet he got off scot free. "I see that you have sided with the pig and her fat belly! You are even worse than before!" Sakura said in hopes that she could get a date with Sasuke who just ignored her every word to continue his brooding.

"Thank you for the lukewarm welcome Sakura, I have just got from Ino's father that she had been messing class because she is a late stage of pregnancy from her incident and yet she still wanted to be on a Shinobi Team. Let's make it the best for her, you don't like it with others shout in your ear when you are feeling sick or pregnant." Iruka said and everyone glared down Sakura; she was the only one who laughed when she heard about how Ino was raped, saying that her 'rival had got what was coming to her'. No one found anymore respect for the hardcore fan girl who will later turn traitor in order to be with a jerk on the same level of jerk substance as she is turning out to be.

"Thanks Sensei. Come on Ino-chan, you get to stay out of the Taijutsu portion at least. You can't fight at your full potential anyways and you can endanger the baby. Not unless someone wants that you happen." Naruto said gently to his girlfriend and glared at Sakura and everyone caught on. They joined Naruto as well and Sakura felt like turning into a mouse and fled into a mouse hole where she can't be found by anyone or hurt anyone.

"Aright Naruto, enough. Let's begin." Iruka said to diffuse the situation even though he had the urge to glare Sakura to death. They soon begun the Genin Test, it composed of an exam of the history and math lessons. Naruto was able to get a passing score and despite the dizziness, Ino was able to get a passing score as well. The next step after the Taijutsu section matchups was the shuriken and kunai test; to see how many hits a ninja can make to save his life. Like with the written test, Naruto and Ino got through and they all got passing scores. The headband, proof they were Shinobi was theirs!

Barely anyone got excited though, they were still fuming that Sakura, despite being the weakest and with the worst aim had only passed because she got a perfect score on her test. She was wondering, in her ignorance she developed in her hopeless quest to gain the affections of her childish crush, why no one was happy they managed to pass and become Shinobi. Everyone just ignored her when she asked and waited for their teams after getting into their teams.

After the first six teams that were composed of mostly civilians, Team Seven was elected to be, "Sasuke Uchiha…" Cue the silence of suspense… "Sakura Haruno…" Booes only from the other fan girls and the glad smirks from the others that they don't have to listen to her voice anymore and only pitied Sasuke because of that. "And Kiba Inuzuka!" No cheers please, one boy exposed to the horror of Sakura was bad enough and now an innocent boy has to suffer this as unfair punishment. Kiba at least got patted on the back and offers to join them for some peace and quiet as well as boy time.

"Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." No one protested since these three students get along just fine and they do cover each other. "Since Team Nine is still in circulation, we will skip to Team Ten. It is Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka." That was something of sure; they had been dating for who knows when and they managed to land in the same team. Everyone just wondered how the Jonin are going to teach a heavy girl who is about to become a mother. "And now for the other teams…" Iruka listed the rest of the civilians.

And so, the civilian teams had already left with their teachers, leaving the teams mostly of Shinobi clan heirs in the classroom. Hinata and some of the boys centered on Ino and took a playful touch at the baby bump. It made Ino feel ticklish or alienated but both of them didn't last until the door opened after several minutes to show two adults. Must be the Jonin; one of them to the left was a woman of wild black hair and noticeable ruby red eyes with an outfit of bandages and regular female Shinobi gear; the one on the right was a man with a cigarette in his mouth, already causing some of them to cough from the smoke.

"Sorry about that. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. Team Ten are with me." The man said and Naruto took his girlfriend gently down the hall but not before asking who the woman was.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi. If you will like, please see me later today after your team test. You can find me in the Red Star Dango Shop. I will be with another woman who is my best friend." She said and Naruto nodded. Kurenai could see that Ino was actually living the life that every girl her age keeps babbling about and dreaming of; now that they have seen it, let's hope that the Kunoichi will realize that becoming a wife or a mother is not like their fairy tales.

XXXXX

"Okay. Let's introduce ourselves before we get serious." Asuma said while his Genin were coughing from all the smoke. "And I didn't know that you three are sick already and you are crying before we even get…OWW!" Asuma lost his train of thought when he felt someone pull on his cheek tightly and bashed him on the head.

"First of all, quit with the smoke. It is not good for anyone and especially not Ino, have you even read about us when you were told by the old man who you will teaching?!" Naruto shouted. Ino nodded weakly and Shino did it slowly like usually but the sound of sharp buzzing was heard in the air so it was clear that Shino meant it.

"Okay, okay. I will get started. Where do you like to eat?" Asuma asked and the Genin were not getting but they answered anyways.

"Ichiraku Ramen."

"The Pan Bakery."

"The Ao Sarada Salad Bar."

"Good! You all pass!" Asuma said and the Genin couldn't believe it. That was it? The whole test was this. "If you want to know if I made it up while being lazy, then no I am not. If you go to different places, I twill make it the hardest for enemies to connect yourselves to the rest of the team. They will just waste their time trying to find out the rest of the team of who else goes to where you prefer to eat. Get it now?"

"…We get it Sensei but what can you tell us about Ino? She will have it the hardest and I never found in the textbooks about how Kunoichi train during pregnancy." Naruto said as the more outspoken type. Ino could appreciate it until it gets annoying but while being bedridden and enduring her pregnancy had caused her to be a more keep-to person who barely speaks at all; according to the parents, Naruto learned that Ino sometimes feel like if she talks, she will vomit in public.

"We will think of something. For now you all can go home and tell everyone you trust the good news and ask for any last chance advice. I know they can tell you much but in order to be prepared, a Shinobi ignores no piece of advice, no matter how small." Asuma said and he disappeared in a puff of black smoke laced with embers.

"Well then, we will see you tomorrow Shino. I will have to help Ino meet up with Kureani-san." Naruto said and the silent boy with the bugs nodded and left into the direction of his house from their positon on a bench. Ino then held her mouth which alerted Naruto to her. "Come on. This will have to be the fourth time this month and hopefully the last for a while." Naruto was used to this happening with a pregnant girlfriend he visited every single day until this one.

XXXXX

Later that day,

"Take it easy Ino. That is it…" Naruto said as Ino allowed him to guide her out of the women's bathroom after that last convulsion as a result of the baby taking in another week's worth of nutrients and energy form the mother's meals. "Try it now." Naruto let go of Ino who wobbly tried to walk and at last got to do it once again on her own.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Can we now?" Naruto nodded, he knew better than to make Ino feel like a helpless newborn baby again just because she was not used to using her legs like this. Sooner or later, they reached the place and saw the familiar woman from the academy with another woman that seemed to be Kurenai's age or at the age group. This one was less modest than Kurenai, with an outfit style of more revealing attire; shorts that revealed the legs, a fishnet vest on her chest and stomach. But still she had shoes on and a hairband in her hair.

"…Hello?" Naruto poke out for them and Kurenai turned to see that Naruto his poor girlfriend had visited her after all. But before she could even say hello, her friend sprang into action.

"You must be the blonde cutie! The rumors ever did you any justice! You are so adorable I want to squeeze you to death!" She ranted on and on until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and ignored the looks she was getting to see that Naruto was never in her grasp in the first place.

"In am afraid that can't happen because Ino-chan is going to do that first and that I never liked that sweater anyways. You can keep it ms…" Naruto started and trailed off since h never got the name of Kurenai's friend. Speaking of which,

"ANKO! Show some more respect and calm down for goodness sake!" Kurenai scolded the woman now named Anko who looked down with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about her, she can be extreme at the least predicted times and she can be so selfish and inconsiderate when she does."

"AW~! You are so mean Nai-chan~!" Anko said playfully but everyone ignored that and Naruto formally introduced his girlfriend to Kurenai who investigated her state of pregnancy.

"I will get to the Hokage as soon as possible and see that I can hook you up to make sure that the baby is in no danger from doing Kunoichi work. Don't worry Ino, it won't be forever and sooner or later, you can be your own woman again. I know that Naruto can be the best father to whoever had caused this baby to be born." Kurenai smiled which nearly made Ino smile as well but for only a little while; she had suffered so much that she will need to have a restart in life if she wanted to be cheerful and happy or anything else other than sad and angry with one's self for that matter. But who knows, Fate can be kind or cruel; he is unpredictable for sure, even more than any prankster that even Naruto can ever be.

End of Chapter 1.

***It sure has been a while and I had no idea on what to put into this chapter. I am just glad that it was done and I hope it works because I put a lot of work into it. I feel like I am actually making my own series with this story. I seriously never seen a pregnant woman attempt to be a Kunoichi that stands out from any dangerous job to such woman as the most dangerous. Let's wish her luck okay? Thank you!***


	3. Ino's First Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

ISND

Ino's First Mission as a Mother In Danger

_Previously on Ino's Scars, Naruto's Determination;_

_Later that day, _

"_Take it easy Ino. That is it…" Naruto said as Ino allowed him to guide her out of the women's bathroom after that last convulsion as a result of the baby taking in another week's worth of nutrients and energy form the mother's meals. "Try it now." Naruto let go of Ino who wobbly tried to walk and at last got to do it once again on her own._

_ "Thanks Naruto-kun. Can we now?" Naruto nodded, he knew better than to make Ino feel like a helpless newborn baby again just because she was not used to using her legs like this. Sooner or later, they reached the place and saw the familiar woman from the academy with another woman that seemed to be Kurenai's age or at the age group. This one was less modest than Kurenai, with an outfit style of more revealing attire; shorts that revealed the legs, a fishnet vest on her chest and stomach. But still she had shoes on and a hairband in her hair._

_ "…Hello?" Naruto poke out for them and Kurenai turned to see that Naruto his poor girlfriend had visited her after all. But before she could even say hello, her friend sprang into action._

_ "You must be the blonde cutie! The rumors never did you any justice! You are so adorable I want to squeeze you to death!" She ranted on and on until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and ignored the looks she was getting to see that Naruto was never in her grasp in the first place._

_ "I am afraid that can't happen because Ino-chan is going to do that first and that I never liked that sweater anyways. You can keep it Ms…" Naruto started and trailed off since he never got the name of Kurenai's friend. Speaking of which,_

_ "ANKO! Show some more respect and calm down for goodness sake!" Kurenai scolded the woman now named Anko who looked down with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about her, she can be extreme at the least predicted times and she can be so selfish and inconsiderate when she does."_

_ "AW~! You are so mean Nai-chan~!" Anko said playfully but everyone ignored that and Naruto formally introduced his girlfriend to Kurenai who investigated her state of pregnancy._

_ "I will get to the Hokage as soon as possible and see that I can hook you up to make sure that the baby is in no danger from doing Kunoichi work. Don't worry Ino, it won't be forever and sooner or later, you can be your own woman again. I know that Naruto can be the best father to whoever had caused this baby to be born." Kurenai smiled which nearly made Ino smile as well but for only a little while; she had suffered so much that she will need to have a restart in life if she wanted to be cheerful and happy or anything else other than sad and angry with one's self for that matter. But who knows, Fate can be kind or cruel; he is unpredictable for sure, even more than any prankster that even Naruto can ever be._

"Here he comes!" Ino just sat and merely turned her head, with her stomach still as bloated as ever. And what was coming towards her was a cat. A cat with orange fur and a noticeable red ribbon on its left ear. And it wasn't going toward Ino to scratch her but for the freshly cooked fish that was half wrapped in her hands.

"Hello Tora." Ino said in a soft tone, something that she was practicing for her child. If she can make a cat feel welcomed and warm in her arms then she can learn to do the same to a human infant. Of course, it was all Naruto's idea.

Speak of the devil and he will come, and Naruto did. "Good work Ino-chan. Sensei, target has been found and cannot escape again." Naruto then said over his intercom while Shino remained silent. "I can see you do love animals Ino-chan, you look like a mother already."

Ino just huffed and continued to do what she had been doing since Tora literally jumped in her arms, petting him gently as the poor cat ate his long-earned meal. Later, they had to show this same love to Tora's ignorant and unknowing abusive owner which happens to be Lady Shijimi, wife to the Fire Daimyo!

"Thank you for the hard work Team Ten. That makes long past two hundred D-ranks." Hiruzen, the Hokage of Konoha, said to the team who were glad about the whole announcement. It took a lot of guts to even bring the hard, cold facts to Lady Shijimi about how she treats her cat. But Tora eventually got his owner to treat him right; he even said goodbye by jumping on their shoulders and licking their cheeks.

"And that means…" Naruto trailed off with himself and the rest of Team Ten waiting in suspense. And the very feeling in the air was killing everyone's nerves.

"Right. I said that I will give you your first C-rank." Hiruzen said and Team Ten nodded, like children triumphing over their normally stubborn mother. "Now let's see what we have today…"

"Hokage-sama, sir?" Team Ten groaned to hear that tone of voice and that it could only be one person. Their former academy teacher, Iruka complaining to the Hokage like he had been doing since he found out about Ino's pregnancy. What is more, Ino has been that way for six months already and her stomach has been growing significantly and slightly larger. "How about…?"

Iruka was going to say something that the Genin probably won't like, that was why they stopped him from speaking any further. "Sorry Sensei." Naruto said with a creepy voice from his spot on Iruka's shoulders, using both of his hands over the teacher's mouth. "But we are getting a little tired of doing someone else's chores. We want our first mission that is actually exciting and we want it today. You sure you still want to say no?"

Iruka couldn't a say a word but seeing not only Naruto's demon-like smile daring him to try, he also saw Shino and his bugs uneasy and even Ino own devilish smile that promised pain if denied. The answer was oblivious and the other one was suicidal, even for an academy teacher like Iruka.

XXXXX

Later,

"A mission to retrieve a treasure from a fortress for a farmer?" Ino said while doing what she loved to do at times. She kept on arm around her boyfriend's, hand holding hand, and another rubbing her stomach. It always made Ino feel only a few steps or another three months the least from becoming an official family.

Even to this day, Ino still daydreamed of various children with her man at hand, looking down on them all with loving and fierce eyes. Eyes that are no dream and Ino couldn't get enough when she saw them as Naruto's. "You picked that one, didn't you Naruto-kun?" Ino teased the blonde who chuckled.

"It was the only one I can find that calls for your skills to complete. You are a woman who can do more than throw kunai and stick to the bark of trees." Ino giggled at the praise, she just couldn't get enough of that either. Especially not from her man.

"Alright enough you two." Asuma shouted, to get both of his students back to focus on the mission. "This is Team Ten's first C-rank so there is a lot everyone is expecting. And disappointment will be hard to make up for. See to it that none of you are the ones to make the mistakes."

"Right Sensei." Team Ten said, thinking about what their roles are and how the bandit targets are going to look when they get hit, hard. Then came when the fortress was in sight, following a discussion with the client head-to-head and mouth-to-mouth. Naruto then caught something small that was flying with a buzzing sound that could only be one thing.

"I don't how you talked me into this Naruto-kun." Ino was disgusted by the tiny buzzer that was the typical housefly; something that freaked and digested a majority of girls at Ino's age.

"Because no one pays attention to flies like they do to hawks and even the common sparrow. This will only be until you can figure out the shortest or at least, the best way to find the treasure in the fortress. Once you do that, then you are free to use your technique on much better targets." Naruto explained in one breath; a miracle indeed. "If you do this then you will be the one we can't be without. Besides, we haven't had any fun since graduation." Naruto then turned to a teasing tone that made Ino groan in reluctant defeat.

"Fine. But you own me a good make-out once we get to my room and it better last an hour before we are done. Understand?" Ino really confused her team. Naruto was talking her down only a moment ago and now she is treating him like the willing lackey part of the relationship.

"Understood." Naruto said, not really bothered by Ino's attitude. She was just being the girl who is pregnant and wants to build up motherly material, the ability to tame any type of child. Ino then made some rather interesting signs with her hands and then spoke clearly,

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Mind Body Switch Technique)!" Ino shouted, with her fingers pointed at the fly and then her heavy, pregnant body fell. Thankfully, Naruto was able to make a **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) just in time to catch her. It was necessary since any trauma that Ino can take easily will instead be deadly to the growing child in her womb.

Releasing his hold, Naruto gave the fly, with Ino's mind controlling, a boost into the direction of the fortress. It was still a repulsive experience but Naruto was right on the money, no one noticed the fly moving in the corridors and not even when Ino finally found out where the bandits of the fortress are holding the treasure. And the treasure was kept in a specially made box so Ino couldn't see exactly what it was.

But Ino was able to remember the route that had the least amount of guards which happened to be the shortest route as well. When she returned back to her team and got back into her old body, Ino first kissed Naruto square on the lips. "I couldn't stand being a filthy fly any longer. Don't make me do it again okay?"

"Got it." Naruto said in a tone that matched the expression of the rest of Team Ten. They were shaken up on how scary Ino looked when she was still disgusted and displeased. Asuma managed to break the ice by taking out a map of the fortress that he managed to steal from a bandit that was knocked out on his outside patrol duty.

Ino then showed the route she took and discovered to be the best one to use. The only problem is that there are no secret entrances to use and with bandits as guards, looking all directions possible, there will be some noise to make. And Shinobi never make noise as they must never be spotted either.

"Hey!" The bandits heard one of their own guards yelled and when they turned, with arms out, the feeling of disbelief was over their heads. One of the guards was merely being pestered by an annoying lizard that lives in the forest. They just tried to ignore it and resume their duties. "Get off! Get off! GET OFF OF ME!" But that was difficult.

"Oh shut up!" One of the nearby guards lost his temper and hit that first one on the head, successfully dislodging the lizard from the latter.

"Hey! You could have picked it off instead of hitting me you bastard!"

"You are the one that can't even catch one!"

"Oh yeah? You want to go at it?"

And that was the start of a beat-up between those two bandits. And when the nearby guards tried to shut _them_ up, they only got involved in the fight. Pretty soon, there was barely anyone looking on guard duty. And that was the idea for a certain team of Shinobi.

When the remaining guard tried to cover up, he only fit someone hitting him on the neck. That bandit then fell into blissful unconscious, not even feeling his body being thrown over the walls and into the hard forest ground below. Meanwhile, one the bandits that were in that brawl had felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked before noticing that he was looking at his fellow bandits, all before he was hit hard on the cheek.

"To do that to you, that's what." Naruto said before the rest of his team had ambushed each of the brawling bandits before they could realize that they were infiltrated. It was just too bad that Ino couldn't be there too since she had something holding her down and making her safety double endangered.

Hopefully, Ino could wait it out from her hiding spot back in the woods. But that is what Team Ten had thought and they were wrong.

XXXXX

Back in the village, at the Yamanaka Clan Compound,

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Everything was startled to hear such a loud voice, piecing the air on the streets. Back inside, "I thought that you would have protected my daughter better than that! And on her first C-rank! You are her boyfriend!"

"Her name is Ino." Naruto started down the enraged and slightly over-protective father of Inoichi. "And we are both in the fault because Asuma-sensei said that the bandits outside the fortress were harmless. We thought that Ino was in good hands, keeping a look-out from within the woods."

"And you believed him!?" Inoichi shouted and this got both Naruto and Ino glaring this time. Yet Ino was still mostly hiding her face in Naruto's chest. She was still sacred about the major disaster that happened late in the mission.

"Of course, he is our teacher. He is our instructor. Our mentor. All these we were taught to follow and listen to back in the academy and even from parents like you. So yes we did believe Asuma-sensei." Naruto said. And when Inoichi looked like he was going to blow like a steaming teapot, intervention came in.

"And if students aren't to trust or listen to their teacher then there is no one else left to guide them. Even a father and 'respectable clan head' like you can understand that." Kurenai was asked to come when she finally got the free time from her own team and give her own advice to the shaken Ino.

As the only female Jonin, Kurenai is pretty much the model if not the idol for every Konoha Kunoichi to look up to. And Ino wanted to be a lot like her so Kurenai is pretty much the former's role model. And as her boyfriend, the least Naruto could do is to arrange for something like this.

"I am only inches from complaining to the Hokage for allowing this happen by graduating my daughter despite her pregnancy to become a Kunoichi. If this happens again…" Inoichi said but,

"If. That is a very harsh word." Naruto interrupted the Clan Head once again. "You say that you want your daughter to be safe, why haven't you trained her to sense lifeforms yet? She told me that you had been dodging that question since that night half a year ago." Kurenai then saw it too and glared at Inoichi.

"Congratulations Yamanaka, you have now been outwitted and defeated in the art of interrogation by a 'mere' Genin." Kurenai said with sarcasm thick in her voice. "If you will give me and also Asuma-kun the permission to copy some of your clan notes, then we will accelerate Ino-chan's training for something like this to happen again.

"You can't ask for that! It's…"

"Clan secrets that are only allowed to those determined worthy, we know." Naruto interrupted for a third time, really annoying Inoichi. "You are so stubborn and stupid, to worry about your daughter's safety and yet you are purposely hindering her training as a Kunoichi so she will finally be able to protect herself. She hates the 'damsel in distress' type of Kunoichi, you know that right?"

Inoichi was about to retort until she saw it. The very thing that got him in line during his days a Genin. When he met the girl that will become his wife. That same glare that promised pain when denied. And not just Ino, Naruto and Kurenai somehow mimicked that glare perfectly. It only gets better when someone cleared his throat for Inoichi's attention.

That was Inoichi's wife and Ino's mother in the flesh. Standing in one of the entrances to the living room, where the drama was happening. And in her arms were a pile of scrolls that had the symbol for the clan. And on her face was that very same, original glare of a daring mother and wife; daring her husband to be stubborn still.

End of Chapter 2.

***Now this story really took a while to make another chapter. Still thanks for the support!***


End file.
